Angelica Pretty Cure
"Three bodies, one heart! Angelica Pretty Cure" - The Cures' introduction Angelica Pretty Cure 「アンジリカルプリキュア 」is the first season of the new Hirakawa Akai's Angelica Pretty Cure series. The season fit around three girls who are different from each other and were chosen by a great fairy to become the legendary guardians of the rainbow to fight against an evil kingdom who wants to turns all of the five planets on chaotic and colorless. Angelica Pretty Cure already has a planned sequence that will come out two months after the first series is finished in Japan. Not much is known about, only that will receive the name of Angelica Pretty Cure �� Rainbow Legacy. The season main motifits are light, fairy tale, sky, birds, angels and life. *See: Angelica Pretty Cure/Characters Locations All of the five planets are represented by one color, the pink planet is the world of peace and love, the orange planet is the world of knowledge and wisdom, the red planet is the world of courage and adventure, the blue planet is our Earth and the purple planet is the world of destruction and death. Earth The season's primary setting is a city named of , also known as Land of Feathers which is a modern and great city. The three girls attends to , a private school that is known for its quality teaching, besides being a little expensive. Another school that is also present is the music school that the Blue Cure attends, the family of the yellow Cure has a clothing store called . Plot :Angelica Pretty Cure episodes After years of training dark magic, Caos, previously son of nothing from the orange planet Mandaria, destroyed three of the five planets, the red planet - knowing that they are the next target - decided to seek for the Great Fairy asking for her create magical items allowing peoples to turn into magical warriors to fight against the dark magic of Caos, she accepted and the items were created. In order to help the next planet (Earth), the royal family decided to sent some fairies in pair, each one with one of these items, but as on Earth there a lot of differents countries They separated and went to certain countries. Chaos knowing it decided to send a number his commanders for each of these locations on Earth, to prevent the birth of new Cures. Items Suit Pallette is the name of the item who allows the girls to transform in them Cure forms once they shout out Black x White, Magical Change! and pressed the four buttons on it with a special pen. The Suit Pallette is a black box, shaped like card suits, inside it's a tricolored button panel down and a mirror above, both in the same shape as the box. The shapes are of three suits: ♦ for Blue Cure, ♠ for the Red Cure and ♠ for the Yellow Cure. Trivia *This is the second season to use mirrors as transformation devices. *Angelica Pretty Cure! is the first season featuring birds as main motfits. *This is the first season without a pink cure. *Angelica Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! are the only seasons to have only three Pretty Cures. *Angelica Pretty Cure is the thrid season to feature card suits, preceded by Fresh Pretty Cure! and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. **Also, much like Fresh Pretty Cure!, not all suits are used: in Fresh the clover stays unused, while in Angelica the heart remains unused. Category:Angelica Pretty Cure! Category:Angelica Pretty Cure characters Category:Hirakawa Akai Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:S★Q!